Integrated circuits are formed with a multiple layering process involving a number of materials including semiconductors, conductors, and dielectrics. Transistors, capacitors, diodes and the like are formed within these layers and are interconnected to one another in a variety of ways known to those skilled in the art. A via, or vertical metal connector, may be used to connect these devices between layers, or to connect a device with an external pad.
There are many known methods of making a via in the fabrication of an integrated circuit. Using known pattern and etch techniques, a vertical opening is created in the materials and a metal, such as copper, is formed therein. Known processes of forming a via in inorganic materials are capable of providing high quality vias. However, many applications, such as optics, today utilize organic materials. One example is the use of an organic adhesive wafer bond when bonding a donor wafer to a host wafer. Known processes that etch the dielectric layers are destructive to the adjoining organic adhesive layer. Further, conventional wet etching to remove a photoresist used in the masking process can also be destructive to the organic layer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process for etching a dielectric layer overlying an organic layer without undercutting the organic layer. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.